Closer
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley is a newlywed and fears that her husband has been bitten by the acting bug and no longer finds her attractive; when an ex starts showing the attention she craves will she be tempted to cheat? I own the idea and the character haley; my friend xxFallingSkiesxx owns her character Taylor. R & R please! Sexual content involved
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen months and her marriage was already going down the tubes; Haley sighed and looked around her empty house, it seemed so dark and empty over the past few months with Wade gone on the road or shooting different movies in different countries. She used to be so excited when he would come home for a few days, most of the time they'd never leave the bedroom; but now she was lucky if she saw him for about an hour before he disappeared into his office for the rest of the day only to surface to go to bed.

Haley rotated the wedding band on her left hand and started up the stairs to the bedroom when there was a knock at her front door, she wondered who would be visiting her at such a late hour. She opened the door and who stood on the other side surprised her; there in his 6'5" frame, full beard, a leather jacket over a light blue t-shirt stood a man she hadn't set her eyes on since her wedding day.

"Randy…" her voice was so soft she wasn't even sure she heard it herself.

"Hi Hales…" his smooth voice spoke, his hands were buried in the pockets of his jacket and his blue eyes bore into her with such intensity.

"What are you doing here?" she asked forcing herself to speak up as she held tightly onto the doorknob on the inside of the door.

A slow easy smirk spread across his lips "would you believe I was in the neighborhood?" he asked simply.

An unknowing smile pulled at her lips and she shook her head; she shivered inwardly as his eyes scanned her up and down. "No" Haley answered.

"I overheard Phil and Taylor talking about your situation with Wade and thought I'd come over and check on you, believe it or not I do still care about you even though you married Wade" he explained, taking a hand and running it over his buzzed hair.

She leaned her shoulder against the door "a pity visit huh, no thanks Orton" she went to shut the door but his hand stopped it and he moved inside; she backed up slightly but her back touched the wall and she silently cursed herself.

"This isn't a pity visit Haley and you know it" Randy said, his body so close to hers that she could smell his body wash and feel the heat radiating off his body.

Mustering up as much strength as she could Haley pushed him back a step and put space in between them "Then what the hell is it then? I don't need you here to rub my back and tell me its going to get better"

"I know that Haley! Your one of the strongest people I know and if anyone can get through this its you, I'm here because I've sort of been where your at right now and I just thought you could use a friend but its obvious you don't so I'm just gonna go" Randy opened the door but Haley's small hand on his bicep stopped him.

He looked at her. "I don't think my husband is attracted to me anymore…" she spoke the words and as soon as they left her lips she felt her heart break a little more; in a matter of seconds Randy had her pressed against that same wall and his body was pressed against hers as he stared into her broken hazel orbs full of unshed tears.

"You mean how you bite your lip when your reading something or thinking hard, or how about how you tease that person your interested in without even giving them eye contact, or what about that look you get when your so damn attracted to someone but don't quite want to give in just yet" Randy whispered against her ear hotly. Haley fisted his jacket in her left hand as his hands massaged the soft flesh of her midsection. "Because I find all that attractive about you Hales…"

"I- I think you should go Randy, Wade could come home at any moment and I don't think he'd want to see you in his house with his wife" Haley said, even though deep down she didn't want him to leave at all, she wanted more than anything for him to stay.

"I'll go Hales; but just know that if you need me you know where I'm at" he told her, kissed her cheek and then left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley sighed and pushed away from the wall and locked the door; she needed to clear her head so she decided to go take a bath and then go to bed. The petite brunette soaked in the large jacuzzi tub in the master bedroom as she listened to music on her Ipod. As she laid there in a mass of bubbles she didn't hear the front door open and Wade call out her name; Wade climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom and found it empty but noticed the door to their master bathroom slightly ajar.

He went inside and saw Haley soaking in the tub, her earbuds in her ears as she hummed along, a smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he shed his hoodie and t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Haley opened her eyes to find Wade standing a few feet from the tub in just a pair of shorts his intense blue-green eyes staring deeply into her.

Wade walked over and softly pressed his lips to hers "I've missed you" and then kissed her forehead. Haley reached a hand out and touched his scruffy face.

"I'm about done in here, why don't you go lay on the bed and I'll give you a massage after I'm finished in here" she told him. He smirked, his eyes gleaming as he kicked out of his shorts and joined her in the tub.

"I can't wait that long _love_" he husked in her ear, within seconds he had her pressed against the wall and plunged inside her deeply. Her fingers ran through his dark hair as his lips attacked her neck and chest; his hips moved in a rhythm with hers as his hands wrapped around her thighs.

Haley closed her eyes as his hips moved against hers more roughly and she felt her climax building quickly, locking her ankles around his waist she fervently bucked her hips to match his rhythm, he moaned against her neck. "God Hales, I'm so bloody close.."

She nodded in agreement, pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration for her; this was the man she had married that sunny August day. Within minutes his body stiffened and he kissed her softly as he set her back down on wobbly legs; they stood there for a few minutes

He grabbed her a towel and wrapped it around her damn body; she stepped out of the tub and dried off then they made their way into the bedroom, he followed behind after slipping on his shorts and laid on their king size bed while she grabbed something to put on from the closet.

Once fully dressed she left the walk in closet and saw that he was asleep, she wasn't tired and didn't want to wake him just to talk so she decided to go talk to her best friend and sister in law; Haley scribbled a note and left it on the nightstand by his side of the bed and slipped from the room quietly.

The warm Tampa sun beat down and the breeze blew through her auburn locks as she drove down the street to where Taylor and Phil's house was, she pulled into the large driveway and shut off the engine and walked through the front door. She was immediately greeted with the biggest hug from the cutest five year old she ever seen.

"Auntie Haley are you here to play with me?" Natalie asked brightly.

"I most certainly will, but I've gotta talk to your mommy about grown up stuff first okay" Haley told the hazel eyed girl, the five year old nodded and skipped off into the living room to watch cartoons.

Haley entered the kitchen to find Taylor cutting up a bunch of different fruits and tossing them in a large glass bowl, the blonde looked up and waved her friend in. Haley walked over to the island and leaned on the counter stealing a strawberry out of the bowl and ate it.

"So I got a visit from Randy today….you wouldn't know anything about that though would you T?" Haley asked casually.

The blonde shook her head and continued cutting up the fruit "Nope, can't say I do" and paused what she was doing and looked at her best friend. "did anything happen?" she tried to ask casually.

She bit her lip as she remembered the way he pinned her against the wall and the softness of his lips against her cheek, Taylor waved a hand in front of her face. "Hales, earth to Haley" the blonde chuckled lightly "where were ya just now"

Haley was about to answer when Phil and Randy entered the lavish kitchen and looked at the two women standing by the island now oddly silent, Haley tried desperately not to look in Randy's direction and even though she didn't look his way she could feel his eyes on her.

"I don't know Orton, is it just me or did it get really quiet in here when we entered the room?" Phil asked, dropping a kiss on Taylor's lips as he passed her on the way to the fridge.

"Yea I'd say it did, wonder if they were talking about us" Randy's deep voice asked from beside her. "hey Hales, looking good" he whispered in her ear as he too passed her on his way to the fridge and took the water from Phil's outstretched hand. The two guys left the kitchen and headed out back to wherever it was they had come from.

"Okay Haley, spill it…" Taylor stated once they were sure they guys were gone. "and don't stand there and tell me nothing, its obvious you two have something going on"

"I'm married Taylor, I'd never cheat on my husband even with Randy" Haley answered softly, she didn't believe the words and she was pretty sure Taylor wasn't going to believe them either.

"I've known Randy a lot longer than I've known Phil and in all those years we've been friends I've never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at you Haley. That guy is madly in love with you, and whether you'll admit it to yourself is your choice but I can tell you feel the same way about him" Taylor said and she put the lid on the bowl and put it in the fridge.

"Maybe so but like I said, I'm married and I meant every word of the vows I spoke to Wade; I just wonder if he still does" Haley sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls left the kitchen and entered the living room where Natalie was watching cartoons and Kylee was in her pack n play cooing softly. "Nattie, wanna go outside and see what your daddy is doin" Taylor asked clicking off the TV. The five year old jumped up excitedly and nearly ran out of the room toward the patio; it was obvious to anyone that Natalie Brooks was an exact replica of her father.

Haley picked up Kylee as Taylor cleaned up the toys from the floor and put them away before they too went out to the patio; as they stepped outside into the warm sun they caught sight of Natalie on Phil's shoulders and Randy handed the five year old the basketball and she made the basket with ease.

Taylor sat at the edge of the pool while Haley shed her shorts and got into the water with Kylee in her floaties. The little girl squealed and kicked around in the water and Haley felt her heart swell with love for her niece. "She adores you Haley" Taylor noted as Kylee latched tightly onto Haley's fingers as she moved around the water with the two year old.

"I'm quite fond of them both myself…you did good T" Haley said, looking at her best friend/sister in law. "thank you for sticking by my brother, I know he doesn't always make it easy but seeing you two get through everything you have makes me think that maybe Wade and I have a chance" Haley sighed.

"You will Haley, I know Wade isn't the easiest person to love but he's one of my closest guy friends and he truly loves you. He's just caught up in this whole movie star persona, pretty soon he will come out of it and once again be the man you fell for" Taylor advised, Natalie came over and sat next to Taylor and dangled her feet in the water.

"Mommy can I go swimming too?" Natalie asked sweetly, Taylor dropped a kiss on her head.

"Of course you can, go get your suit on and find your floaties" Taylor told her.

"Want me to help you Nattie?" Haley offered as she moved closer to Taylor and Natalie; the five year old nodded and Haley handed the squealing two year old to Taylor before getting out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist.

Natalie and Haley walked into the house and headed upstairs behind the excited five year old, a couple minute later the two girls returned outside Natalie in her Hello Kitty swimsuit and floaties and jumped into the pool much to the surprise of Haley, in the water as well was Randy who Natalie was currently clinging to as she giggled and told him to throw her in the water. Phil and Taylor sat on the edge of the pool watching Natalie and Randy play around in the water; Kylee was asleep on Taylor's shoulder and Phil told her that he would go put her in her crib.

As Haley relaxed in the shallow end of the water a tall figure caught her attention and lowering her sunglasses she saw who it was, entering the back yard was Wade; a soft gasp slipped past her lips as they locked eyes. He came into full view and apologized for just walking in but no one answered the front door.

"Hales" Wade said "can I talk to you for a minute?" he stuffed his hands in the zip up hoodie he had been wearing when he got home earlier.

The petite brunette stood up and again wrapped the towel around her waist as she led him into the house away from everyone so they could talk in private; he sat on the edge of the couch and she stood in between his open legs, he rest his head against her flat stomach and sighed.

"I haven't been fair to you Haley girl," Wade said sadly. "I've been gone way too much lately and I can feel you slipping away and I hate it"

She lifted his chin with her finger so they looked at each other "I knew you were a workhorse when I met you Wade, but yea I agree you have been gone a lot but you love this business and it's a part of who you are and that's one of the things I love so much about you. Your dedicated to your work." and told him with soft loving hazel eyes.

"I'm also dedicated to my marriage, even though I haven't exactly shown it lately. I love you so much Haley, more than I've ever loved anyone. I've never allowed myself to need anyone; but I need you…" he told her with broken blue-green eyes and she felt her heart break a little at how sad he sounded.

"I need you too" she told him leaning down and pressing her lips to his, he stood up and wrapped her in his arms. His hands moved under the towel and massaged the softness of her thighs. "Take me home" she whispered against his lips and a grin formed on his face as he lifted her up and carried her from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got to their house they had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves, as they walked through the front door Wade kicked it shut with his foot while Haley made quick work of his hoodie and black tank he was wearing, up the stair they went and by the time they got to their bedroom Wade was kicking out of his shorts and Haley had removed her tank top; on the bed she laid sprawled out in front of her husband, the man she had promised herself to for the rest of her life and had meant every word of the vows they had recited.

Wade situated himself above her and Haley pulled him down to her, hungrily attaching her lips to his as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he reached down and pushed himself inside of her Haley gasped slightly at the invasion but quickly relaxed as he began a steady rhythm. As they looked into each other's eyes Haley sensed something different about Wade; this just wasn't sex this time, it was him trying to show her just how much she meant to him.

As Haley dozed in and out on Wade's chest he listened to the voicemail that had been left on his phone an arm still wrapped around Haley as she curled up against his body. He sighed a few seconds later and felt him sit up which woke her.

"Haley girl, I have some news I have to tell you…" Wade began softly, she sat up holding the sheet against her body and looked at him. "I have to leave again. I have be on a flight here in the next hour to go do more shooting for the movie. I am so sorry; I thought everything was on hiatus for now but apparently not anymore. If you don't want me to go just say the word-" he was stopped by her hand touching his face and a soft smile graced her features.

"Its fine Wade, I'm proud of you for sticking with this movie. Just promise me you'll Skype with me every few days so I can see my handsome husband's face" Haley said. He rest his forehead against hers for a second then kissed it.

"I don't deserve you Haley Barrett but I'm damn sure glad your mine" he told her, kissing her passionately.

He was about to pull away when she pulled him back and she gave him that smirk he loved so much; he reached out and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb as she pushed the sheet aside and pulled him back on top of her. "I love you too Mr Barrett" she giggled as he kissed that spot on her neck he knew so well.

Half an hour later she was still in the bed watching him pack his suitcase and pouting slightly; Wade stopped his packing and looked at her "I don't have to go love, if you don't want me to" he repeated, he hated seeing her so sad.

"No" she sighed, "I know how much finishing this movie means to you. Just promise me when its all finished we'll go away for the weekend; just you and me" she smirked, that quirky gleam in her eyes ever so present.

"It can't come soon enough" he said as he watched her crawl toward him on the bed; zipping up his suitcase he placed it on the floor and wrapped his arms around her when she reached him. "I love you so much my beautiful angel" he whispered in her ear as she held tightly onto him.

"Not nearly as much as I do you.." she answered, the sound of a car horn interrupted the moment and Wade reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll call you when I land" he told her, she nodded and blinked back tears that were stinging her eyes. He kissed her forehead softly, then her lips before hugging her tightly.

"Be safe" she whispered as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley had been asleep for a few hours when she heard the sound of broken glass; reaching into the nightstand she grabbed the flashlight and getting out of bed she put on her hoodie that she had taken off in the middle of the night after getting too hot, as she entered the dark hallway she heard footsteps and quickly retreated back to the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom after grabbing her cell phone.

From the other side of the door she could hear things being tossed around, she turned the flashlight off, not wanting to draw any attention to where she was; with trembling fingers she texted Phil and told him the house was being broken into and that he needed to get help. Within a few minutes she had a new message from Phil telling her to stay put and that he would be there to check it out in a few minutes. Haley closed her eyes and silently prayed that the robber wouldn't come in the bathroom and find her; she wished more than anything that Wade was there with her instead of on a plane somewhere. Minutes ticked by but it felt like an hour before the house was completely silent; she wondered if the guy had left yet..

Haley left the shower that she had been hiding in and went to the door and unlocked it, opening it a crack she peered out and saw that the room was trashed but seemed to be empty. Haley left the bathroom and remembered that Wade had kept a bat in the closet, she went to the closet and grabbed it. _Yea right Haley, like your really gonna use it_ her conscience told her as she gripped the bat tightly in her left hand as she made her way out into the hallway once again.

She walked down the stairs and peered around the corner at the living room; nothing was missing from there, going in the opposite direction she entered the dark kitchen and saw that the fridge had been left open. Haley rolled her eyes and shut the door as she turned to leave the light turned on and there stood Phil.

"Dammit Phil; give me a freakin heart attack!" Haley shrieked when she saw her brother standing there; he too had been holding a baseball bat.

"Get over here" he said pulling his sister into his arms after placing the bat on the island and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, not wanting to let her go.

"Yea I'm fine, I hid in the bathroom. The whole house is a mess but I don't see anything valuable stolen" she told him as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart. "I'm sorry I scared you, I just- Wade wasn't here and I didn't know who else to call" she added, tears falling from her eyes without warning.

"It's okay Hales, your safe. I promise. Your staying with us until we get to the bottom of this" Phil told her as he stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Lets get you out of here" he suggested, grabbing the bat along with hers from her hand and draped his arm over her shoulders as they left the house.

A few minutes later they entered the house to find Randy and Taylor waiting for them; Taylor immediately pulled her sister in law into a hug as soon as they walked into the house. Randy stood off to the side but he and Haley made eye contact briefly.

"Thank God your okay" Taylor told the petite brunette as she reluctantly let her go. Haley nodded and wrapped her arms around herself she couldn't help but feel a little violated at the invasion in her home.

"I almost creamed Phil with a bat" Haley noted, trying to lighten the mood.

Phil scoffed "Oh you did not" and rolled his eyes as he set the bats in a corner and wrapped his arms around Taylor, holding her close.

Again Haley felt Randy's eyes on her, and sure enough when she happen to glance up there he stood; his blue eyes boring into hers with such intensity mixed with concern it sent chills up and down her spine.

"We'll put you in the guest room upstairs" Taylor told Haley as she draped and arm around her sister in law and led her up the stairs. "you must be exhausted"

Haley said nothing as she let Taylor lead her to the room she would be staying in; Taylor really was a mother whether she meant to be or not. She gathered another blanket from the closet and another pillow and placed them on the bed for Haley.

"Your safe here Haley" Taylor broke into Haley's thoughts as she sat at the foot of the bed. The petite brunette looked up; tears falling from her eyes and Taylor was immediately at her side scooping her into her arms.

"I really wish Wade was here right now" she said softly into the softness of the t-shirt Taylor was wearing.

"I know. You should definitely give him a call tomorrow and let him know what happened" Taylor told her as Haley pulled away and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Phil and I are just right down the hall and Randy is out in the guest house, no one is gonna get you here Hales that's a promise" Taylor said as she gave Haley's hand a squeeze then left the room so she could rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley tossed and turned in the bed for at least an hour before she sighed and got up; too much was on her mind to sleep, so quietly walking out into the hall she went downstairs and out to the patio; she sat on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in the water as she looked up at the starry night. Haley pulled her phone from her pocket and checked to see if she had any missed calls or texts; nope.

"Haley…" a soft voice came from behind her; she turned slightly fully expecting to see Taylor or her brother, but it was Randy. His eyes shined with concern as he noticed the tears falling from her hazel eyes.

"Its all I can think about" she said sadly, returning her gaze back to the water.

He sat down next to her and reached out taking her hand in his "Your safe here though,"

"Really?" Haley stated heatedly. "Is anyone ever really safe anywhere! My house was broken into Randy, do you have any idea what that does to someone who is home alone?" she pulled her hand away and shedding her shorts and hoodie she jumped in the water.

Randy seemed surprised by her outburst, Haley rarely got shaken up about anything but the fact that something as terrifying as getting your house broken into was obviously having a huge affect on her. When she resurfaced she seemed calmer and a little more relaxed.

"So are you just gonna sit there watching me or are ya gonna join me?" she asked seductively.

He smirked and removed his shirt and jumped in as well, she swam around him just out of reach, suddenly he reached out and grabbed her and pinned her against one of the walls.

As she stood pinned against the wall with him ever so close to her she noticed an almost conflicted look in his eyes, curiously she asked him "What is it Randy?" His eyes bore into hers and she bit her lip, why was she craving to feel his lips on hers suddenly?

He sighed, "I just want you to know your wanted Hales" His eyes went to her lips and he wanted nothing more than to taste them at that very moment.

She smiled slightly "You want me huh" then without a second thought she pushed him back and again moved out of reach. "What is it about a married woman that your so attracted to Mr. Orton" she asked seductively, she leaned against another wall and watched as he stood just out of reach again.

Next thing Haley knew, Randy again had her pressed against the wall, "Its not married women in general; just you…" he whispered in her ear.

She again bit her lip and had to bite back the groan that was threatening to escape. He always knew what to say or do to get exactly what he wanted. "Randy…" she warned, feeling her control starting to slip away as he touched her cheek softly.

"Its driving me crazy not being able to touch your Hales" he groaned against the shell of her ear. "Tell me you still want me"

"I-"she began. His hands cradled her face as they stood ever so closely to one another.

"Let me give you what you've been missing; let me love you how you deserve to be loved. You know I'm the only one who has ever satisfied you" he told her softly.

She almost gave in and let him take her right there, but something stopped her. "Why now?" she asked as if she realized that this had been the first time they'd really talked since the day before she married Wade.

"I've always wanted you Haley, I've never stopped; watching you marry Wade was the worst day of my life. Why do you think I avoided you as much as possible? I've always been in love with you." he admitted, he put space between them. He got out of the pool and headed back to the guest house.

Haley stood there unable to move for what felt like forever; it all slowly began to make sense. Randy flat out refused to acknowledge her the day of the wedding and every time she tried to talk to him he made up some excuse to get away. He hadn't dated anyone serious for who knows how long… She loved Wade; but she soon realized that she too still loved Randy


End file.
